


Speechless

by Slenbee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Frostiron Comic, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: While in his workshop Tony finds himself backed against his desk with none other than the God of Mischief in front of him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquafolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/gifts).



> This is a small ficlet based off of the comic that Aquafolie posted today. Please check it out for a visual representation of this fic!

“What’s wrong, Stark?”

The God of Mischief cooed in question as he ran the tips of fingers beneath the hem of Tony’s shirt, the mortal that stood before him now pinned with his back against his work desk. Oh there were plenty of things he could say about Loki. He could spend hours going over all the things he both liked and hated about him. Like his face, and his hair, and the hands that were now teasing their way down to the front of his jeans. Caressing over the bulge that had already begun to form from just being this close.

_ Fuck. _

If Loki didn’t look good before, he certainly did now.

“Cat got your tongue? “

Tony sucked in a breath and blinked out of his thoughts, a weak sound escaping his throat as Loki began to kneel, his face getting closer and closer.. His cock getting harder and  _ harder _ .

“Look at you, Stark. “

Nimble digits teased over the button of those well worn jeans, popping it open with ease before he took the zipper between his fingers and began easing it down. Loki cast a look upward and smirked, looking every bit the cat who’d gotten the cream. 

“I’ve barely even touched you…” 

Tony’s cheeks flushed when cool fingers slid past the band of his boxers, easing the fabric down and over his shaft until it stood high and proud against his belly. Loki leaned back long enough to admire the view, the pleased hum that escaped the God’s throat sending a shiver down Tony’s spine.

It only got worse when the Trickster had the nerve to practically _ laugh  _ at him.

“...and already you’re  _ this  _ hard!”

A sassy remark was on the tip of Tony’s tongue a split second later, but before he could even get a word out Loki was going in for the kill. With a smirk he unfurled his tongue to lick a long stripe up the Playboy’s length... Only for him to engulf the whole thing and take him clear to the root a quick moment later. 

Lifting a hand Tony covered his mouth and bit back a curse, head falling back whilst the kneeling God before him went to work. Loki wasn’t afraid of being vocal, his moans caught off here and there as he took Tony as far as he could, as _ fast  _ as he could.  _ Norns.. _ Had he always been this  _ thick? _   
  
With one hand on Tony’s hip Loki reached to palm his own arousal, a bit of magic shoving away his trousers to give him better access. Losing himself in the rhythm he pumps his hand over his cock, thumbing the tip with every upward stroke. It was dizzying, maddening even. To be upon  _ his _ knees, sucking off the only mortal he felt was worth his time. Taking pleasure in both leaving Tony speechless, as well as knowing that at any moment? The two of them could get  _ caught. _

Loki pulled back with a gasp, spittle and pre-cum glistening on his lips. Taking a moment to catch his breath he lets out a few pants, tongue flicking out across the tip of his lover’s cock before-  _ Oh?  _

Tony’s hands came down to cup either side of Loki’s cheeks, a curious yet questionable look cast upward. With a roll of his hips Tony thrusts forward, relishing in the sound of surprise that leaves Loki as he fills his mouth and he begins fucking into it in earnest. Much like his hands the inside of Loki’s mouth is just as cool, the mixture of pre-cum and saliva along with that delightful suction dragging him closer and closer to the inevitable edge.

_ “Fuck.. so good!” _

Shifting his grip to cup the back of Loki’s head Tony leans forward and groans, his movements growing erratic before he grabs a handful of those silky black locks and pulls his head back.

Loki lets out a low groan when thick ropes of cum paint his face and tongue, his hand working over his cock at inhuman speeds before his own release comes slamming into him.Taking Tony in hand he wrings out the rest of his release with a few strokes, tongue darting out to taste and catch any that might escape him.

Tony looks down with a pant, chest heaving with every breath he took. Seeing Loki smile so content with his face being a complete mess makes  _ him _ laugh this time. The sound bubbling free as he brings up a hand to wipe off some of his cum from Loki’s cheek. To no surprise the Trickster tilts his head and licks it from his finger, looking smug as ever when doing so.

“Next time, I think I’m going to be the one who leaves you speechless. “

“Challenge accepted, my dear Anthony~ “

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I added the end bit to finish off the comic. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775379/chapters/57110890 Here's the link to the comic version. :)


End file.
